wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Camirra
Camirra is a beautiful, motherly Seawing that is the tightrope walker of Pyhrria Circus, Appearance Camirra is a beautiful light blue seawing with large, torn wings, and long, elegant, curled silver horns. Her swirly cream markings have stopped lighting up with time, so she is unable to speak aquatic. Her eyes are a dull blue-gray, that have lost most of their light. Her tail is short and stubby, and her claws are dull and a dark gray. Her legs aren't very long, and she is unable to fly due to her torn wings. Her underbelly is a beautiful blue-cream. Personality Camirra is a loving mother, who would do anything to protect her children. She's very drained from her life at the circus, so she isn't as happy and playful with her children as she used to be. She loves telling stories about her past to her loving children even though her past was horrible. Her favourite topics are her parents and her deceased spouse. She loves joking around even though she's enslaved in the circus. She is scarred mentally and physically from the torture she has endured. History Camirra was hatched as the only dragonet to Columbus and Atlantia. They were very, very loving to her. Her closest friend was Malaya, a tiny green SeaWing female with a lantern on her forehead. But then the Pyrrhia Circus came along. The main recruiter was Morana, a SeaRain hybrid. She stomped into SeaWing camp and began to snatch up dragonets. Columbus fought back when Morana tried to take Camirra, but to no avail. He was killed quickly, and Atlantia was poisoned, destined to die a long, slow, painful death. Camirra was taken away to the Pyrrhia Circus, along with a small dragonet named Pacific, and Malaya. Malaya was put out just for show, Pacific did tricks with scavengers, and Camirra became the tightrope walker. They were all treated like slaves, not fed well, torn wings, dulled claws. They barely got any sleep for their hours were long and tiring. Eventually they gained two new bosses- Kazzana and Feree: both ungrateful SeaWings. They began to hire new recruits from different tribes, but Camirra and the other SeaWings were kept in a different area. Eventually, Pacific and Camirra fell in love. They kept their love secret from everybody- but Malaya. Little did they know, Malaya was desperate to become a boss. She cut her lantern off and soon after, blabbed to Morana, Kazzana and Feree about the love between Pacific and Camirra. Malaya was quickly promoted to a boss, and Pacific was taken away and killed. They found Camirra much more valuable, for if she had dragonets, they could become part of the circus as well. Sure enough, Camirra laid 5 eggs. Before they hatched, there was a day when she went out on stage, and began to walk the tightrope. And she saw a familiar face in the audience. Atlantia. They had taken her to see her daughter perform. She kept seeing her mother's face in the audience again and again. Same place, same face, same love. She smiled lovingly back at her mother everytime. Then Camirra's eggs hatched. She named the largest female Inda and the largest male Arcto. The slightly smaller female was Ocena, and the male of the same size was Urch. And the tiny runt was Wavay. Kazzana took one look at Wavay and killed the little dragonet. Camirra teared up, full of horror that anybody would do such a thing, but she knew her son was long gone. As her lovely dragonets grew older, Arcto took his father's role. Inda and Ocena became trapezists, and Urch played with fire. Urch began to grow tired of his job, so he began to complain. He was taken away, but his death is unconfirmed. Devastated once more, Camirra lost all the light in her eyes and constantly suffered continuous abuse, her children being her only joy. trivia camirra is for Amy's contest!Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings